Zetsu Hakai
That Article is a property of User:Galahad Zetsu,please do not edit wthout permission. Zetsu Hakai is the Leader captain of Avengeance Blade organization. Personality He is very quiet and calm,act likes very fair and respectful,always think before actting and having a paln to every move and 10 moves after it,for him,battlefield its a chess table. Appearance That's still remais unknown,his face is al wrapped,except for it,he wears a black cloak and black great boots,black paints,and chains wrapped on his hands. Story He was a longlife friend of Yamamoto,they discovered together their powers,and created the kidous and zanpakutous,together planned to make a organization of various shinigamis,but,when they finally died together,Yamamoto betrayed Zetsu,and abandoned him,Zetsu became a hollow with time. Very long time has passed,and like 10 years before Ichigo becomes a Shinigami,Byakuya fougt Zetsu as a Hollow,nearly losing,Zetsu awakened his Shinigami powers, and beated Byakuya,who had to escape. Plot Zetsu met Ichigo when Ichigo was fighting one of the members of his team,Zetsu then invited Ichigo to the Vengeance Blade,a group who has the objective of destroying the Gotei 13 and seireitei,and rules soul society with new and better rules,Ichigo accepts and then he start training him at kidous. Then,he and his team including Ichigo,traveled to Seireitei,fighting entire new captains and liuetenants,but his main objective is:kill Yamamoto Abilities *Shunpo Master **Mizu furasshu no tejun(水フラッシュの手順)Zetsu has showed the unique ability to flash step to a location and explodes everything behings him in water,causing great damage to the opponent **Hakai no misuto(破壊のミスト)Zetsu can too,use his zanpakutou to and attach it to his shunpo mastery,creating a mist in the are,making him surge of anypart where the mist is. *Hand-to-hand Combat Master:Zetsu shows fast and strong movements using his barehands and legs,with power to even holds Zangetsu with one hand. *Swordsmanship Master: Zetsu can wields his word with both hands,and make fast strong movements with great agility,with various positions and forms of attacks that puts him in advantage by using his ability to make attacks never seem ever. *Kidou Master:By creating it,Zetsu has total control of every Kidou. Equipment Vengeance Blade robe: He(and his team) posses a robe that can easily let him walk through worlds. Kidou altered wraps:The wraps that cover his head can hide his espiritual power,that keeps him not detected by seireitei. Zanpakutou Nami ha o sakugen(波刃を削減 Slashing wave blade) Zetsu possese the most powerful water elemental sub-type zanpakutou.It's a double zanpakutou that Zetsu guards one on his back,and one like most of the shinigami,having a total diferent style of fighting.It unreleased form looks like a normal katana with triangles at the holding part and a small rope at the end of it. Shikai:It release command is "Reduce everything to dust"His Shikai looks like a saber with a water flowing-like blade that can expands in more water. Shikai special ability:Zetsu's zanpakutou haves 2 useful special abilitys. *Thousand seas:Zetsu expands even more the flowing water of his sabers. **Wave breack:Zetsu uses his expanded sabers to make a giant wave and crash it a half making a explosion damaging the opponent. Water corpse:Zetsu retires all the water of his opponent's body for a second,and put its again with an amount of spiritual power making a small explosion. Bankai:'''Oni ame no nami ha o sakugen(鬼雨の波刃を削減 Slashing wave blade of the demon rain)Not too much is known about it,just is known about an image and a special ability. '''Bankai special ability:Demon rain: A rain made of spiritual power starts when zetsu actiavtes bankai,that rain causes a vast spiritual pressure at the opponent,and expands zetsu's water abilities. Quotes (Being abandonated by Yamamoto)...You..you stupid traitor...I will have my revenge against you...I PROMISE IT!! (To Ichigo Kurosaki)Stop that stupid fight against my man,if you really want a good and interesting against someone that needs to be killed...join us (To Yamamoto when they were teens)Let's have everyone with our incredible powers Yamamoto!!! (To the actual Yamamoto)I now will kill you,my revenge will be completed,prepare to our last fight Yamamoto!!!